<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Reality by SimpleSoul_Shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405409">Our Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper'>SimpleSoul_Shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seiyuu Danshi! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, Spoilers - Toru Route, True Love, light touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small fic that is inspired by the moment where Toru first tells MC (I call him Seto) at the agency that he thought everything was a dream, including Seto sitting in a park with him for hours telling him that he loves him.<br/>So I thought, what it in that moment Seto wasn't so passive and instead took Toru home and showed him that it wasn't a dream. And so I produced this brain child.<br/>I am rating it M because the two are touching each other on a bed. So enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MC/Kazunori Toru, Seto/Kazunori Toru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17<sup>th</sup> of May</p>
<p>Sometimes I can’t believe the things that come out of Toru-chi’s mouth.</p>
<p>When I first met him, he could go from accidently scary to the most adorable flushed face within seconds, that hasn’t changed, he’s still my adorable</p>
<p>What has changed is that over the past few months the words that he mumbles were getting stranger, and if I didn’t know Toru-chi I would have probably called the cops.</p>
<p>But seriously, Toru-chi always seems to say some strange things, ‘misreading’ my intentions, mumbling about how I saved him, I still don’t know what or when I did that, and now he’s mumbling that he thinks I’m a dream.</p>
<p>That is my last straw.</p>
<p>I have done my best up to this point to not push Toru-chi, I spent an entire afternoon telling him that I love him and that I accept his feelings and he thinks that it’s a <em>dream</em>!</p>
<p>Hell no.</p>
<p>Toru-chi was still in his happy place from just touching my <strong>inner-arm</strong>! I’m going to come back to that little point latter because now I’m worried that he might be touch-starved.</p>
<p>We’ll come back to that later, right now I have an adorable boyfriend who needs to be reassured that I love him in reality.</p>
<p>I smile at Toru-chi, it’s very hard not to when he’s being adorable, and ask him if he would like to come over to mine for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
<p>Toru-chi takes a moment to understand what I asked him, before doing his usual routine of blushing like a tomato and stuttering out his words, but I wasn’t hearing a no and I know he had no more plans, so I smiled and pulled Toru-chi out of the building in a one-armed hold. This should be okay for him.</p>
<p>And once we get to my place, I can show Toru-chi just how real I am.</p>
<p>~at Seto’s place~</p>
<p>Toru-chi remained bright red for the whole walk here, frankly I don’t know why. Was it the ‘one armed hold’? or was it that I was whispering how much I found him adorable and how I love his cute face into his ear for the whole walk?</p>
<p>Probably the first one.</p>
<p>We stepped into my place with a small pardon the intrusion, and Toru-chi was still flushed all over his precious face, it is adorable.</p>
<p>When I pulled Toru-chi into the room he seemed to snap out of his daze and realised where he was, in his boyfriend’s bedroom.</p>
<p>“Huh! W-what Seto, I need a moment”</p>
<p>Toru-chi was blushing again, he was like this the last time he came here too, so enthralled at the idea that he was inside my home.</p>
<p>I have to admit that the fact that it’s me and my home that makes Toru-chi act like this, it really strokes my ego.</p>
<p>But that isn’t what we’re here for.</p>
<p>I push Toru-chi hard towards my bed, he wasn’t expecting it, but he had enough strength to prevent himself from falling face first onto the sheets. Toru turned around in shock and surprise at my actions, but I pushed him down onto my bed, and then I sat on his lap.</p>
<p>My beautiful Toru-chi was flushing so brightly, he was stammering questions and it seemed like he has lost control of his mouth too, since he was mumbling again.</p>
<p>“I’m on Seto’s bed… Seto and me are on his bed… I’m in Seto’s home with him and on his bed…”</p>
<p>Seems my lovely Toru-chi couldn’t comprehend the situation.</p>
<p>I smile down at him, “It’s alright Toru-chi. There no need to be nervous”</p>
<p>No need at all.</p>
<p>I use my right hand to grip his chin and light his face so that he’s looking me in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m just going to show you that this is reality, that I love you and that this is not a dream”.</p>
<p>Toru finally seems to have control of his mind and mouth again, so he had the strength to ask some questions.</p>
<p>“W-what… what do you mean S-seto?</p>
<p>I smirk down at the man underneath me, “Don’t worry I’m not going to do anything outrageous”</p>
<p>Toru seems both calmed and a little disappointed by that, my poor precious Toru-chi, that will come later.</p>
<p>“I’m just going to ask you a few questions Toru-chi, and I want you to give me your honest answer okay?”</p>
<p>Toru looked very confused, but he nodded his head and said “okay”, so he seems alright.</p>
<p>I decide that first I need to readjust my position, so I stand up, Toru instantly looks like he’s going to follow me, but I just push him further back onto my bed so only his feet were off it.</p>
<p>“Okay Toru-chi, the first question is this…”</p>
<p>I then kneel back over his thighs, sitting down on him, effectively trapping him in that position. He looks like all his bloods gone to his face.</p>
<p>“…Do you think that this is a dream?”</p>
<p>I wait for Toru’s response, but I took the time to admire how adorable and beautiful he looks whilst laying on my bed sheets.</p>
<p>Toru hesitantly responds, “Maybe… It just doesn’t seem real, that I’m dating you, it seems too good to be true…”</p>
<p>I frown internally, Toru still thinks that this is a dream. I should definitely get him to tell me about them someday, until then.</p>
<p>I lean down closer a little, leaning with my hands on either side of his face, I don’t get further then my arm’s length though, I need to keep some suspense here.</p>
<p>“So, it’s because you feel that we’re not actually dating? Is that why this seems like a dream, because you don’t feel like my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Toru seems startled by my question, honestly, I don’t think that’s the reason, I think that Toru just needs more reassurance that I love him, and I won’t be leaving him for anything. But this is the best way to get an answer out of him.</p>
<p>Toru seems rushed in his hurry to answer my question, “No Seto! That’s not what I’m feeling. I do feel like your boyfriend! I just… I don’t know how to handle the fact that we are dating, it truly does seem like a dream”.</p>
<p>Toru seems to be really trying with that explanation, too bad that I’m about to make it worse for him. I’m sorry my love but I have to make you see.</p>
<p>I switch from leaning on my hands to leaning on my elbows, now that I’ve gotten closer to Toru-chi’s face I lower my voice a bit.</p>
<p>“You don’t know how to handle the fact that we’re dating… that either means that I’ve been slaking off as your boyfriend…” Toru looks ready to defend me at that, “Or it means that I’m your first boyfriend”. Toru goes back to being embarrassed by his position, “Is that it, am I your first Toru-chi~?”</p>
<p>Toru blushes in my arms, but he nods his head shyly.</p>
<p>Well, isn’t that just <em>perfect~</em></p>
<p>I smile down a Toru, to think that I’m the first person that my lovely Toru has been with, that’s some of the best news I’ve gotten in a long time.</p>
<p>I’m his first.</p>
<p>I hide a grin from my Toru-chi.</p>
<p>I’ll be more than just his first boyfriend.</p>
<p>Toru tries to cover his face with his hands, but I pin them down from my current position.</p>
<p>This position seems to finally be getting to Toru-chi too, he’s laying on my bed, feet hanging off the end and not reaching my pillows, I’m above him, sitting on his thighs with my legs on either side, leaning over him, resting on my elbows, while I have his hands pinned to the sides of his head with my own.</p>
<p>I lead closer to Toru’s face, not too close that we’re touching, but closer so I have to lower my voice. I look into his eyes as I ask him again.</p>
<p>“Do you think this is a dream Toru?”</p>
<p>He seems a little confused that I was asking the question again, but he answers anyway.</p>
<p>“No Seto… my dreams would never be like this… only the real Seto would be this… brave”</p>
<p>Brave huh?</p>
<p>I don’t consider myself or these actions brave, but I guess it means that Toru’s never had dreams of me <em>like that</em>.</p>
<p>I can roll with this, after all, if I’m his first it makes sense.</p>
<p>I continue smiling for my Toru, he really is adorable, but this image of him, I look over him, this image of him spread on my bed, pinned underneath me. God he is perfect.</p>
<p>I lean down closer to him, spreading my legs backwards so I’m laying on top of Toru instead of sitting on him. Toru grunts when my body meets his, his eyes go wide.</p>
<p>“S-seto what?”</p>
<p>I cut his off with a kiss.</p>
<p>When I pull away, he’s flushed again, and breathing lightly but quickly, trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>I whisper low in his ear, as if it were a secret, “Kami Toru, I love these expressions you make. You look <em>perfect</em>”</p>
<p>Toru shivers in my hold, seems like he really enjoys praise, I hide a smirk by giving him another kiss, my Toru-chi deserves all the praise in the world.</p>
<p>I whisper these in his ear, as if the world could hear if I spoke too loud, these words are only for him and me.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful Toru, when I first saw you smile, I was shocked by your cute expression, ever since then you’ve captivated me with your laughter and shyness. When I take you out on dates, you’re always so responsive and <em>perfect</em>”</p>
<p>I stress the last word, and Toru seems to be gasping at hearing this praise from me. Well he needs to hear more. I kiss him again before continuing, this time Toru tried to follow me.</p>
<p>I look into his eyes, “Toru, I love you. I love you for so much more than your beautiful face and your adorable behaviour, though they were very large contributors to your overall attractiveness”</p>
<p>Toru’s shaking again, I don’t think he’s used to hearing people praise him like this.</p>
<p>“I love the way you light up when you’re comfortable, I love the way you get so fired up when playing your games, the devotion in your eyes when describing everything that excites you. I love that you actually took me to meet your parents, that even though you’re scared you wanted them to know me”</p>
<p>I pause here to give him another kiss, Toru leans into it, Kami I’m becoming addicted to him, I don’t regret a thing.</p>
<p>I tilt back again, Toru looks up at me with those damn eyes, eyes that are full of his love for <em>me</em>, I hope mine show the same.</p>
<p>“Toru, I love you. This isn’t a dream or an illusion, it isn’t a game or a trick”</p>
<p>He stills at that, but he looks both happy and reassured.</p>
<p>“This is as real to me as it is to you Toru, I woke up this morning with the knowledge that I had an adorable, perfect, and shy boyfriend waiting for me at work, I was practically skipping the whole time”</p>
<p>Toru looks like he has stars in his eyes, his hands are now holding mine instead of being pinned, he rests his cheek on one pair.</p>
<p>God he is flawless.</p>
<p>“Toru, I’m not going to hurt you or let you be hurt, you’re mine and I’m yours, you’re my Toru-chi and I’m your Seto. I love you and you love me, and I swear that this is real”</p>
<p>Toru almost looks like he’s going to cry, so I kiss him again.</p>
<p>Toru leans into it, and slips his hands out from under mine to grip the back of my shirt. I fell forward a bit more and landed on his chest, he pulled me closer to him as we deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>I slide my left hand to cup his face and hold it closer to mine, while my right-hand trails down his body and rest against his waist. Toru shivers as my hand moves.</p>
<p>I deepen the kiss and slowly enter Toru’s mouth, moving carefully so I don’t startle him, but moving with purpose so he isn’t hesitant.</p>
<p>Toru is hesitant to counter my tongue with his own, but after some coaxing, he joins in.</p>
<p>Toru said he’s never had any relationship before, which means that I’m his first everything.</p>
<p>Toru is moving one hand a little higher to play with my hair.</p>
<p>Toru is wriggling his legs a little, so I run my right hand down the length of one, he shudders.</p>
<p>Toru is letting out the most adorable moans I’ve ever heard.</p>
<p>Toru’s other hand is moving slowly downwards, I pull away from the kiss to whisper in his ear that as my boyfriend he had the right to touch me anywhere he wants.</p>
<p>When I resume kissing him, his hand rests itself on my ass, and he lightly squeezes it. He lets out a tiny squeal.</p>
<p>I counter by moving my right hand from his waist to lightly caressing his inner thigh, I don’t move any closer though.</p>
<p>Toru gasps into my mouth and pulls on my hair, but he keeps kissing me with enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Toru whines a little when I pull back, but I can’t feel bad because he looks almost <strong>wrecked</strong>.</p>
<p>Toru’s gasping for breath, his chest his heaving lightly, his face is flushed, and his eyes are a little dazed, that’s how I know I have to stop.</p>
<p>Toru’s never been with anyone before, and going off his earlier reactions he isn’t used to this sort of touch or praise. Combined with everything that we just did I don’t want to overwhelm him too much.</p>
<p>I sit up and pull him into my arms, holding him tightly to my chest, he rests his head on my shoulder, still trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>He looks into my eyes shyly and smiles, whispering to me, “I love you Seto, I know this isn’t a dream”.</p>
<p>I smile back, “Good. Because if dream me is doing this to you I might get jealous Tour~”.</p>
<p>I give him a joking smile and wink, while he laughs and leans against me.</p>
<p>We decide to stay here for the evening.</p>
<p>Here, where it’s just us and our reality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>